Just a Kiss Goodnight Sequel
by aikoojamajo
Summary: You know how it feels when someone can walk right by you and pretend you were never a big part of their life. The sequel of "Just a Kiss Goodnight".


Okay guys, it has been a long time since I have done the story "Just a Kiss Goodnight", and finally I am doing the sequel of it. I am planning to make another fanfic… that makes me a bad person! My other fics are still ongoing and here I am planning to make another one!

I entitled my upcoming fanfic as "Stuck in a Dreadful Mission" and once again, the main character is, (of course) my favorite girl, Kagura! I really love writing stories about her.

BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC, YOU MUST READ "Just a Kiss Goodnight" FIRST!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

* * *

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

There was nothing wrong with the ceiling but the sandy-haired boy kept looking at it like it somehow caught his interest. It was dark inside his room. The night sky looked so gloomy and the stars were hidden behind the clouds. He closed his eyes for a moment, sighing all of his troubles out.

Even though he kept his poker face on, all the Shinsengumi members knew there was something wrong. Ever since his last encounter with the China girl which was two years ago, he found himself spacing out more often. After a moment of thinking, he heard the doorknob to his room twist, revealing a young lady in her usual nightgown. Her crimson eyes flickered under the small amount of light from the moon while her midnight blue hair glowed. She was indeed beautiful like the vermillion head. They were beautiful and different in their own ways.

"Sulking inside your dark room is not a pretty healthy thing to do." He did not look at her although her voice reached his occupied mind. This made the young lady frown a bit. He never showed her any signs of affection and she knew he never planned to.

If only he knew how miserable she felt every time he ignores her presence. No matter how hard she tried to hide her depression through her dull façade, she always ended up crying whenever he was not around.

"Says the one who eats 10 boxes of doughnuts, that is what you call unhealthy." Sougo finally turned his head to her direction when she sat beside him on the sofa.

They remained in an uncomfortable silence and Nobume was the one who broke it with her unexpected statement.

He looked at her, wearing his poker face… but she did not miss how his eyes widened for a split second.

"You still love her, don't you?"

. . .

. . .

"It didn't change even the slightest bit." This was his reply.

. . .

. . .

* * *

It had been four years since the sadist left her. It hurt her so much that she cried every night whenever she thought about their past. She hated the fact that after all those years, she still loves him.

Gin was always there beside her, telling her that everything will be okay. That everything will end up fine.

Reality slapped her hard and it saddened her…

She forgot the feeling of being 'okay'…

Gin watched her with pity eyes. She was curled up in to a ball inside his cabinet, too busy concealing her emotions that she did not notice him peeking through the small crack.

He shook his head slightly before walking away, heading outside the house.

Shinpachi knew where his friend was heading. This day was a special day, especially for the silver-haired samurai.

. . .

. . .

"_Talk to her."_

Walking outside the head quarters, Sougo recalled his conversation with his fiancé.

"_I have no reasons. I am not changing my decision. This is Aneue's one and only wish and I will grant it."_

"_Are you sure that that is her one and only wish?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Of course, being the loving sister she is, didn't she wish for your happiness? Surely, she wants you to be happy."_

"…"

"_Maybe the reason she wanted you to marry me is because she thought you like me. I mean, I am the only girl she saw you were interacting with, though the interaction was a fight. I think she misunderstood. She never met the Yorozuya girl, am I right?"_

"_Why are you telling these to me? Aren't you supposed to be pulling me away from her?"_

_This took her few seconds to answer. She did confess that she loves him and it was not a wonder why he would ask._

_She felt her heart shatter as she said her lines. "I may be a sadist but I still have a heart. If I really love someone, I should set him free and let him seek his happiness. But if that person comes back to me…"_

He suddenly bumped into someone familiar. He looked up to see the face of the man he bumped into and saw the face he never thought would see during the night.

"Ah, you look gloomy. Did something happen… Sofa?"

"It's Sougo, Danna. What made you say that? I look fine."

"Oh? But I can see that your eyes are saying quite the opposite."

Even after hearing his words, he remained his poker face and looked at the flowers on his companion's hand.

"Courting someone?" He asked.

Gin nodded in reply. "Would you want to meet her?"

This time, he was the one who nodded, following Gin's lead.

. . .

. . .

"Hey, it's been a long time." Gin greeted as he knelt down. "You know this sadist very well, right? You met Sofa before."

Sougo cannot help but feel more down while he watched the man in front of him, placing down the flowers he held on with so much care. He felt too down that he did not even correct Gin from mistaking his name.

"Happy birthday, Tsukuyo." In front was the said woman's gravestone.

Gin's lips formed a warm smile as he stroked the gravestone with his fingers. His eyes never left the sight, even when he spoke to his companion who silently stood right behind him.

"You know, I've been in love with the same woman for years."

Sougo continued to stare at him and asked, "Was the feeling mutual?"

Finally, he stared at him with a dull expression then smirked the moment he looked down on the flowers. "I really love her. I let her go and live a normal life… but one day, she came back to me. She told me that between living in a normal life and living with a complete idiot… she will choose the latter, because the idiot she was talking about is the person she loves the most."

"_But if that person comes back to me…_

_Then he is truly mine to begin with."_

"Danna, I remember my fiancé saying this line, 'If I really love someone, I should set him free and let him seek his happiness. But if that person comes back to me… then he is truly mine to begin with.' It's been—"

"It's been years and she hasn't returned? Look, she has no reason to come back."

"What do you mean?"

"You set her free because of a certain wish, right? That moment when you let her go, she never left. She stayed beside you. Why would you tell a person to come back if that person never left? My point is, she loves you even after you shattered her to pieces. All you have to do is fix her broken heart and take care of her like she is the most fragile and precious thing in your world."

"But Danna, like a broken mirror, isn't it safer if I leave it broken since fixing something shattered may hurt and cause me bleeding."

"A mirror is not precious to you, isn't it? Think about the only thing your sister gave to you like a figurine. Wouldn't you try everything just to fix it if it broke? You might even keep it even how destroyed it looks like. If you really love that brat, you will take any risks just for her… even if hurts you."

His back was facing the sadist yet he knew he was smiling down at him. He heard him mutter a small 'thanks' and started to walk away but before he could go any further, he told him something that made the boy smirk.

"You know, your fiancé is ready to break the engagement…

Because she knows that a one-sided love will never work out in a relationship."

Sougo processed all of what the older said and left while Gin just sat there, enjoying the sight of the moon.

"_I will choose the latter… because the idiot I was talking about is the person I love the most. I love you, Gin. I can't live a normal life if you are not around."_

Gin smiled as he closed his eyes, remembering his beloved's words clearly.

"I've been in love with the same woman for years." He said to no one in particular.

"I wish she knew."

Not far by stood a woman with a blond hair. She was smiling at him until she faded in the air.

Yes, she knew.

. . .

. . .

. . .

In the middle of the night, Kagura decided to come out of her room and sit on the living room. Gin had not come home yet and Shinpachi already left. There were foods on the table but her appetite was not on the mood to digest. The lights were off but the moonlight was enough to brighten the room even a little.

She expected Gin to be late when it was Tsukuyo's birthday. She remembered seeing Gintoki cry inside his room and recalled Shinpachi, telling her about how difficult it was to make him cry.

"_Even after receiving so many injuries from the enemies, I never saw him cry."_

She buried her dace on her palms as she began crying once again. "And now I am crying because he left me. He's not even dead, damn it!"

. . .

Knock, Knock, Knock

. . .

"Gin-chan?"

. . .

Knock, Knock, Knock

. . .

She opened the door only to see the sadist with an unusual warm smile on his face.

He smiled?

She blinked twice, processing her current situation. Her eyes were red due to the cries she just recently let out. It was dark so the sadist didn't notice. Smirking, he kissed her cheek.

"S-Sadist! What did you do that for? You're just here to make fun of me!"

"That salty taste… so… monsters also cry."

She punched him but to her surprise, he did not dodge it. He let her hit his stomach. Her eyes widened from confusion and she hit him continuously until tears started to fall on her cheeks. His warm expression changed back to the normal one though sorrow can easily be seen in his eyes.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She continued to shout at him until her voice slowly faded in to soft mutters while her punches slowly weakened. In the end, she just clutched on his front shirt… crying.

He wrapped his arms around her petite form as he whispered to her hear, "It's okay. You have all the rights to be mad at me." His lips touched her head, continuing to comfort the lady in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He stroked her back when she returned the hug. "Can you still come back to me?"

Kagura stopped from sobbing and pushed him slightly to see his face. With a smile, he heard every word she said.

"If you'll buy me food whenever I want to."

"Sure._ I guess I'll still Hijikata's wallet more often_"

"But for now, let's eat the food Shinpachi left for me."

"You mean for you and Danna."

"They're all mine now."

Sougo went inside and settled down on the dining table. "Let's eat!"

"_Now I remember the feeling of 'okay'."_

_. . ._

_. ._

_._

* * *

It ends with a happy ending. Gin saved the day once again! I'm done doing the sequel so I shall give myself a standing ovation! My butt hurts because I sat for more than five hours, typing and typing until I finished it. Please _**review**_ and also answer the following questions below. Thank you for reading and I hope it touched your hearts! Review, okay? You know how depressing it is to type something more than five hours and receive a little number of reviews ( TT _ TT ).

**How was it (Did the story make you cry even just sting your eyes)?**

**Is Nobume too pitiful in the story?**

**Are the characters too OOC (I know the characters are OOC since it's angst but I want to know if they are too OOC)? If yes, please explain so I can improve my future stories such as "Stuck in a Dreadful Mission".**

**What areas should I improve on (I know grammar is one thing. GYAHAHA!)?**

**What is your favorite part of the story?**

**Would you want me to write a fic about what happened between Gin and Tsukuyo's?**

**If yes, what title would you want that fic to have?**

Thank you for answering and for the people who reviewed "Just a Kiss Goodnight"!


End file.
